Love Behind The Bulletts
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: HIATUS:a new war has arose near the small town of Resembol. winry is now 18 and has decided to join the very military she hates, as a mechanic to help her friends in the military. but what she finds is more complicated that the war itself. WinryXRiz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA so...yeah

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YURI!

NO FLAMES!please

And just so you know i don't think ed will be in it and Hakuro is the furhur

**Love Behind the Bullets**

Chapter one: First Day as a Military Dog

Winry Rockbell straightened out a few wrinkles in her uniform, glancing up at the mirror, she smiled. Last week she had turned eighteen, and this was her first day of work. She had joined the military as a mechanic majoring in Automail engineering.

Taking one last glance at the mirror she grabbed her bag, and headed out the door to her new car Ed had given her for her birthday.

Winry walked into the same lecture hall that Ed had entered all those years ago to take his state alchemist exam. The blonde mechanic took a seat towards the front of the room and sat down. Scanning the table in the front of the room she only reconized two people, Riza, who was standing on the edge of the table, and Roy, who was sitting next to her.

A man in a black uniform scurried up to the man in the middle and engaged him in a breif, whispered conversation. Banging the gavel next his right hand he began to speak, explaining the rules of the exam and the proper procedure for when you had finished.

(Two hours later.) (winry's POV)

People are slow! I was finished within the first hour and I had to sit there until the end of the second hour! I checked and rechecked that stupid thing if I get one wrong...!

I froze as I felt a light touch on my shoulder, looking over my shoulder I saw a smiling hawkeye, and a pissed Roy.

"Hi winry, who are you?" inquired the blonde woman.

"Fine! you?" I didn't miss a beat, even though mustang was doubled over,...laughing?

"Not much,..." Riza coughed"... Sir I would advise that you stand up straight or you'll have a bullet in your rear."

"Hawkeye I have to pee! and you shooting at me will only make matters worse. Say good bye or let me GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Fine! go! Meet me at Mr. Thompson's Restaurant, at 1:00! AND BE ON TIME THIS TIME!"

I placed a hand over my mouth to stiffle the laughter that wanted to be set free.

Riza shifted her amber eyes back onto me, "It's okay you can laugh, sweetie."

I giggled, feeling giddy all of a sudden I threw my self at Riza giving her a big hug.

As I pulled away she looked at me one eyebrow raised, and her beautiful mouth curved down in a frown.

The only reply I had for her was a simple shrug of my shoulders, and then a smile.

"I must get home winry, I hope I'll see you around!"

"Okie Dokie! Buh bye Miss Hawkeye!" I waved until Riza turned her back, and then I headed to my new dorm room with a big smile on my face. This could be the begining of something good.

(Riza's house. Riza's POV)

I slipped out of my work uniform and shivered as I redressed in nice but casual jeans and a long sleeved blouse. _'How come I felt so weak after she hugged me? am I getting sick? or mabey its...?'_

Riza shook her hed and whisked out the door leaving her previous thought to the wind. After all she didn't want to be late to the dinner date, especially after she had told Mustang to be on time.

TBC

Okay read and reveiw folks! my first winry+ riza fic. I promise it will get better! and the chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal alchemist but I am working on this plan and yeah it will soon be mine! muahahahahahahaha! okay now I'm done so on with the fic.

Chapter Two

It was quarter to one and Roy mustang stood outside of Mr. Thompson's diner his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans. No need to say that he was early, his black, long-sleeved t-shirt covered his body, but it still lightly defined his muscle tone. rocking back on his heels Roy took a deep breath and spit it back out through his lips causing a slight popping noise. Finally he spotted Riza making her way acrossed the street towards him. he had to admit the lieutenant colonel looked good with her hair down.

"Good afternoon General Mustang.'" she greeted, a slight playfulness entering her voice, "You're early...for once."

"Yeah, well I'm still getting over the last warning you gave me for being late."

Riza chuckled lightly at the General's antics and led the way into the restraunt, picking a booth in the far corner away from all the teenagers and nosy couples.

"So did you hear about that "magician" that is coming to Central tomorrow?" questioned the blonde officer

"Yeah, sounds like a waste of money if you ask me." replied Roy examining the menu for the most appealing option.

"I think it's just going to cost us more time and aggravation."

A waitress came up to them holding her notepad tightly, "Hello my name is Wi-er-Lacey, and I'll be you server tonight. What would you folks like to drink this evening?"

Roy looked up and smirked seductively at the poor girl, "Coffee please, black."

"The same, just one teaspoon of sugar and a little creamer, please."

"Yes ma'am oh...would you like to order now or would you like some time to think about it?'

"Well need some time, please and thank you." said Riza smiling politely at the blonde waitress.

"Is it just me or does she look familiar?"

"Hmmm...who?"

"The waitress?"

Roy glanced over at the young blonde woman,"Um... now that you say something she does look familiar." murmured Roy staring for a moment longer before returning to his menu.

(Winry's POV)

I hurried back to the registers with the two officers' meal orders, my heart pounding frantically on my chest.

My friend Jessica came over to me her eyes wide, "Are you okay Winry?" she asked brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, her expression open, curiosity pouring from the girl like water.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed, waving her into the hallway that stood between the kitchen and the registers, "You see the people in the back in booth sixteen?"

The brunette girl peeked around the corner of the wall and almost instantaneously turned back to me her brown eyes sparkling. "Yes!" she whispered, barely containing the excitement in her voice.

"Well," I started; You remember that military job I applied for?"

She nodded her head encouraging me to continue.

"Well, those people are my superiors; I'm going to be part of their unit."

"Wow" Jess's voice was filled with awe as her eyes sparkled, "You really made it!"

A loud clanging of chimes from the door way made my head jerk up in surprise. Jessica, upon hearing the chimes headed to the register to greet the new customer.

I felt my stomach flip-flopping in terror as the man pulled out a pistol from his black jacket, and fired it into the ceiling, "Everyone on the floor, hands where I can see them! If any of you so much as twitch in the wrong way, I'll shoot you!" he screamed firing the iron pistol again.

My hands instinctively flew up to my ears to shield them from the sound, and I immediately fell to the floor suppressing my scream of terror as he pointed the gun at Jessica.

Jessica was clutching at her chest tears streaming down her face, innocent brown eyes wide in fear.

"Get the money for me girlie, and no one has to get hurt" growled the masked man flicking his hand towards the cashbox, as if in encouragement.

Jessica, however was too frightened to even move, and she remained frozen in the same spot as he advanced towards her.

"I said GET THE MONEY BITCH!" he screamed getting right into her face. the brunette merely whimpered as the man placed his gun next to her temple, "I swear if you don't move, I'll blow your brains out girlie." he growled impatiently

I knew I had to do something...right that moment! I leapt out of my hiding spot in the hallway, pulling the clips out of my hair as I moved stealthily behind the man. Finally pulling out my elastic hair band, I stretched it between my thumb and fore finger, aiming at the back of his head and releasing.

He spun around his beady eyes focusing on me," You BITCH!!" he spat pointing his gun at me," I hope you enjoy dying as much as I enjoy killing you."

With the iron pistol only inches from my head I scrunched my eyes close and waited for the impact of the bullet, but it never came.

A gun sounded from further across the room and I slitted my eyes already knowing who my savior was. Riza stood adjacent to one of the many potted plants in the restaurant the smoking gun still in her hand. I was amazed by her beauty even in this gruesome scene, as he golden strand cascaded over her shoulders, her fierce sepia eyes containing a protective glare that was trained on the man that now lay dead in front of me. Shaking my head I hurried over to Jessica pulling the trembling girl into my arms, and she in turn clung to me for dear life sobbing uncontrollably.

I rubbed small circles into her back trying to calm and sooth the girl, rocking slightly back and forth, in an attempt to still my racing heart. I had just survived my first brush with death out of many more that I would have to encounter in the rest of my lifetime.

After the police were done collecting information I was finally allowed to leave. I draped my designer coat over my arms stepping out into the refreshingly chilly, early spring air. I had gotten only a few paces away from the restaurant when a black car pulled up beside me the passenger side window down allowing me to see who was n the car. I let out a gasp of surprise as I realized that Riza was the one sitting behind the wheel.

"Would you like a ride Miss Rockbell?" she asked using my sur name, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Please call me Winry, and I'd love a ride Miss Hawkeye!" and without any further hesitation I jumped into the car my heart fluttering wildly in my chest.

TBC 

chappie two complete! Squee!!!!!

Jumps around in a circleI am so proud of My self! so read and review People! and I will love you forever! thank you to all who reviewed chapie on and kept me motivated!


	3. NOTE

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles. Troubles such as the power supply crapping out and then waiting forever to get a new on and them about three to four monitors also crapping out the as well as the current one which has decided to crap out.

So I am working on typing up what I have on paper so that I can post it whenever I get the local public Library, which is not that often and since school has blocked FF I have no other options seeing as I have no computer at home that wants to work or is connected to the internet.

So once again I beg of you, please forgive me and to all of you who have stayed with my works I thank you for being patient enough to deal with my slowness.

Thanks a bunch

Heart

Alchemyotaku


End file.
